Jimin's Confession
by tsukitsukiii
Summary: Yoongi ditembak Jimin, namun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Terima tidak ya?/MinYoon, slight! KookTae, NamJin. Non-EYD. RnR?


JIMIN'S CONFESSION

MinYoon, slight KookTae, NamJin, Jung Hoseok (sebagai jomblo abadi)

BTS Fanfiction

Warning! BL, percakapan tidak baku, typo bertebaran

Happy Reading~

.

.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiran Yoongi saat ini. Sesuatu yang awalnya tidak penting namun terus terngiang di telinganya.

Apakah itu? Tentu pernyataan cinta dari juniornya yang seangkatan dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Kini Yoongi sedang berada di kos milik keluarga Taehyung bersama Hoseok, Jungkook, dan Taehyung sendiri. Hoseok berada di sana karena memang menyewa sebuah kamar di kos milik Taehyung tersebut, sedangkan Jungkook tidak pernah absen untuk menemui kekasihnya setiap hari. Apa yang dilakukan Yoongi? Ia hanya duduk di sana bermenit-menit tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna.

"Lagi stress, hyung?"

Yoongi tak menjawab. Jungkook justru mendekatkan diri pada pemuda tersebut dan kembali berkata, "Anak-anak kampus lagi pada heboh gara-gara lu tuh."

"Biarin aja."

"Gak tertarik denger apa yang bikin mereka heboh?"

"Gak."

Bibir Jungkook mengerucut sebal. Yoongi memang orang yang acuh tak acuh, membuat siapapun yang mengajaknya bicara bisa kesal dan memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara padanya lagi.

Tapi bukan Jungkook namanya jika ia berhenti begitu saja.

"Lu belum nerima Jimin, hyung?"

"Ngapain gue jadian sama orang cebol macem Jimin."

"Lah lu ngatain Jimin cebol, emang lu sendiri tinggi?"

Yoongi melirik Jungkook tajam. "Apa lu bilang?"

"Gue nanya, lu ngerasa tinggi?"

"Oh lu ngehina gue. Gue cekik baru tau rasa lu."

"Sini cekik kalo nyampe."

Obrolan diakhiri dengan Yoongi yang sibuk mengejar Jungkook hingga ujung dunia. Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sungguh, Jungkook benar-benar akan mati dicekik kalau ia tidak segera meminta maaf pada Yoongi.

Terdengar suara dentuman yang diduga adalah badan Jungkook yang terjatuh dan mengenai lantai dengan keras. Detik berikutnya suara Jungkook terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Tae! Taehyung please bantu gue! Eh anjir gue bisa mati beneran- kh!"

Bukan membantu, Taehyung justru mengeraskan tawanya. Ia sama sekali tidak ada niat menolong Jungkook. Biarlah pemuda itu merasakan deritanya bila berani macam-macam dengan Yoongi. Walau manis, Yoongi takkan segan membunuhmu jika kau salah kata dengannya.

"TAEHYUNG PLEASE YATUHAN LU GAK SAYANG GUE APA?!"

Yoongi mengeratkan tangannya pada leher Jungkook. Perlahan wajah Jungkook membiru.

"Ebuset beneran pengen dibunuh," celetuk Hoseok, tapi tidak berbuat apa-apa selain menatap Yoongi dengan takjub.

"Minta maaf! Cepetan minta maaf sama Yoongi hyung!" seru Taehyung, akhirnya panik juga. Kalau Jungkook mati, tidak ada lagi yang bisa diajak untuk menjahili Namjoon. Tidak akan menyenangkan lagi.

Jungkook, dengan sisa napas yang ia miliki, berkata terbata-bata, "Yoongi hyung... gue... minta maaf... please lepasin... gue masih banyak dosa... gak mau mati dulu..."

"Lu minta maaf tapi banyak bacot juga najis," Yoongi menjauhkan tangannya dari leher Jungkook. Jungkook terbatuk, terlihat dramatis.

Jungkook memegangi lehernya yang terasa panas dan sakit. "Jahat banget lu sumpah," keluhnya, menatap Taehyung.

"Lah kok gue," Taehyung keberatan.

"Lu gak nolongin gue."

"Salah lu kali, ngapain ngajak ribut Yoongi hyung."

"Gue kan cuma bercanda."

"Dia lu ajak bercanda? Mati aja lu."

Jungkook mendengus. Kini ia beralih pada Yoongi yang seakan tak punya salah apapun. "Lu juga baperan amat sih hyung. Tadi kalo gue mati beneran, bisa masuk penjara lu. Ada Hoseok hyung sama Taehyung sebagai saksi mata yang ngeliat gue mati."

"Gue tinggal nanya ke mereka sih, lebih sayang nyawa atau elu."

"Jujur gue milih nyawa. Kalo orang mati gabisa hidup lagi soalnya," sahut Hoseok. Taehyung mengangguk setuju.

"Kalo tadi lu mati ya mau gimana. Tinggal kubur di belakang rumah," timpal Taehyung.

Yoongi mengangkat bahu sambil melirik Jungkook dengan sombong. "See?"

Jungkook ingin lompat dari lantai 8 saja kalau begini. Toh tidak ada yang peduli dengannya.

"Tapi serius, hyung," Jungkook membuka mulut lagi, tampaknya belum kapok. "Lu gak mau nerima Jimin? Dia ngabisin banyak duit buat nembak lu doang lho."

"Lu kira gue matre?"

"Ya bukan gitu juga maksud gue," kata Jungkook. "Setau gue sama Taehyung, lu juga udah lama suka sama Jimin. Giliran dia nembak kok ga langsung diterima?"

"Lu ngapain bawa-bawa nama gue anjir," protes Taehyung.

"Lu yang ngasih tau gue soal Yoongi hyung, gak inget?"

"Hah apaan-"

Taehyung merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri tatkala Yoongi meliriknya cepat. Bisa jadi Yoongi sedang merencanakan cara yang paling tepat untuk membunuh Taehyung nanti.

"Hyung dia fitnah sumpah jangan percaya!"

"LAH?!"

Taehyung mengambil ancang-ancang, kali saja Jungkook akan mengejarnya layaknya ia dikejar Yoongi tadi. Namun ucapan Yoongi membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Gue pusing dah."

"Minum obat."

"Bukan beneran bego."

"Oh."

Yoongi menghela napas berat setelah Hoseok selesai menanggapinya. "Lu pada tau kan gue orangnya kayak apa. Kok Jimin bisa ya suka sama gue."

"Dia maso kali."

Taehyung refleks menggeplak kepala Jungkook. "Bego lu."

"Ya lagian Yoongi hyung ngapain nanya begitu," Jungkook mengelus-elus kepalanya yang digeplak Taehyung. "Lu juga Tae, ngapain geplak gue anjir. Punya masalah apa lu sama gue?"

Taehyung pura-pura tak mendengar. Ia bersiul sembari menatap Yoongi, lalu bertanya, "Lu ngeraguin perasaan Jimin, hyung?"

"Iye."

"Dih jahat njir."

"Bukan jahat atau apa sih. Ya heran aja gue. Orang kayak Jimin, yang dikejar-kejar banyak orang, tiba-tiba nembak gue dan kalian tau sendiri gimana sikap gue selama ini ke dia. Dia kalah taruhan apa gimana?"

"Fix dia maso."

"Ingin berkata kasar sambil nampol orang deh."

Jungkook menatap nanar pada Taehyung. "Masalah lu apa sih sama gue?"

"Lu ngomong gak mikir dulu sih."

"Biarin."

"Sini gue tampol."

"Lu berdua kalo mau berantem di luar aja sana," usir Hoseok. Dua insan yang sedang bertengkar pun bungkam. Hoseok beralih pada Yoongi yang sedang memijat kening, terlihat stress sekali. "Jadi intinya lu mau nerima dia tapi ragu, gitu?"

"Anggep aja gitu."

"Coba aja inget-inget dulu, pernah gak Jimin nunjukkin kalo dia suka sama lu?"

Semua sontak menoleh ke asal suara. Seokjin berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan yang penuh barang belanjaan. Yang melontarkan pertanyaan barusan ternyata adalah Seokjin, entah sejak kapan dan sudah berapa lama ia berada di sana.

"Nih, jajanan," katanya singkat sembari mengangkat dua plastik besar di tangannya.

"Wih tumben baik."

"Gue emang baik kali."

Hoseok serasa ingin muntah. Yang selama ini ia tau hanyalah Seokjin yang pelitnya kelewatan. "Dapet duit dari mana lu hyung?"

"Gue lah, siapa lagi?"

Hoseok mendapati Namjoon yang baru masuk ruangan menyusul Seokjin. Dilihatnya wajah Namjoon yang keruh.

"Tadi Seokjin hyung tiba-tiba bilang mau kasih makan anak-anaknya. Gue kaget setengah mati. Gue kira dia beneran punya anak. Lah nanti kalo gue nikahin dia, anaknya gimana?"

"Ya lu yang kasih makan lah hyung," sahut Jungkook.

"Udah kayak burung ya dikasih makan," timpal Seokjin, menatap Namjoon sinis karena Namjoon orang pertama yang menyebut 'kasih makan'.

"Lu kan tadi bilangnya gitu ke gue..."

"Ya jangan ikutin kata gue lah."

"Iya maap."

Jungkook mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Taehyung. "Suami takut istri," bisiknya, lalu tertawa keras. Taehyung ikut tertawa sambil memukuli lantai. Yoongi mengambil barang terdekat dan melemparnya pada mereka berdua.

"So, yang dimaksud 'anak-anak' sama Seokjin hyung?"

"Ya lu pada."

"Gue terima aja kalo tiap hari lu jadi jajanin kita," terang Yoongi. Namjoon makin masam.

"Balik ke topik dong," kata Seokjin seraya meletakkan dua plastik besar di hadapannya. Jungkook dan Taehyung tampak beradu cepat untuk mendapatkan snack yang sama.

"Tadi terakhir lu nanya apa?"

"Jimin pernah nunjukkin perasaannya ke lu gak?"

"Gak."

"Ah palingan lu yang gak peka."

"Seokjin hyung baru tau kalo Yoongi hyung orangnya gak pekaan?"

Yoongi mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk diam atau akan ada cekikan part dua. Jungkook patuh karena masih sayang nyawa.

"Kalo menurut gue, Jimin sering banget ngode ke Yoongi hyung. Dia juga kadang curhat ke gue. Kasian deh gue liatnya," Taehyung berkata jujur sehingga Yoongi merasa bersalah padanya karena terpaksa melihat wajah menyedihkan Jimin.

"Terus gue harus gimana?"

"Ya pikir aja. Lu mau gak sama dia?"

"Mau sih."

"Tadi lu bilang gak mau sama orang cebol, gimana sih."

Sepertinya benar-benar akan ada cekikan part dua apabila Yoongi bersemangat untuk sekedar berdiri dan mengejar Jungkook.

"Ribet amat sih mau nerima aja. Dulu Seokjin hyung langsung tuh nerima gue."

"Dulu kan lu nembak sambil mohon-mohon, mana tega Seokjin nolak lu?"

"Oh iya."

Jungkook mau buka suara namun takut Yoongi refleks mengejarnya kalau ia salah kata lagi. Ia mendekatkan kembali bibirnya pada telinga Taehyung, berniat membisikkan sesuatu. Namun hal itu bertepatan dengan handphone Taehyung yang berdering, sehingga Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya.

"Dari Jimin," kata Taehyung pada teman-temannya sebelum mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut. "Ya Jim?"

/"Tae, ada Yoongi hyung gak di sana?"/

Taehyung memandang Yoongi sejenak. "Yoongi hyung? Kenapa?"

/"Jawab aja dulu."/

Taehyung memberi isyarat pada semua yang ada di sana untuk diam, kemudian menekan tombol speaker pada handphonenya agar yang lain dapat mendengar suara Jimin. "Gak, gak ada Yoongi hyung di sini. Kenapa emangnya?"

/"Gue otw ke sana tapi berenti bentar di halte bis, mau mastiin gak ada dia di sana. Gue pengen ngomong sama lu."/

"Ngomong apa?"

/"Soal Yoongi hyung."/

"Kenapa?"

/"Nanti di sana aja."/

"Udah cepetan bilang di sini aja, kalo gak nanti gak gue bukain pintu buat lu."

/"Gue... nyerah aja kali ya. Yoongi hyung gak akan pernah jadi pacar gue. Gue udah ngekode berkali-kali, udah ngelakuin apa aja untuk dia, sampe akhirnya gue tembak pun dia sama sekali gak nanggepin gue. Dia emang gak mau sama gue."/

Yoongi tersentak. Taehyung menatap Yoongi, seolah berkata bahwa Yoongi harus menahan apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Apaan sih Jim, jangan mikir begitu."

/"Gimana gak mikir begini kalo Yoongi hyung jelas-jelas ogah sama gue."/

"Oke oke, begini aja. Lu dateng aja ke sini, kita obrolin lagi sambil lu nenangin diri," Taehyung memberi usul.

/"Iya ini emang gue pengen ke sana. Tapi bener kan gak ada Yoongi hyung?"/

"Gak ada elah."

/"Demi apa?"/

"Ya ampun Jim takut amat sih. Mana pernah gue boong sama lu?"

/"Lu sering boong sih kalo boleh jujur."/

"Yaudah kali ini gak boong. Dateng aja ke sini. Gue tunggu."

Lalu Taehyung menutup sambungan telepon tanpa menunggu respon Jimin. Detik selanjutnya seluruh tatapan tertuju pada Yoongi yang masih tertegun mendengar penuturan Jimin tadi.

"...bukan salah gue."

"Salah lu lah, anak orang lu bikin galau."

Yoongi meringis. Seokjin benar, ini semua salahnya.

"Gue gak tau harus apa. Gue mau nerima dia, tapi-"

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu seiring Jimin yang berkata, "Taehyung, ini gue, Jimin. Bukain."

"Anjir cepet amat jalannya," kata Jungkook. "Padahal kakinya pendek."

"Yoongi hyung cepet masuk kamar gue!"

"Ngapain-"

"Lu bakal tau kapan waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dan nerima Jimin dengan baik. Cepet masuk!"

Taehyung berlalu menuju pintu, sedangkan Yoongi mengikuti perkataannya. Jungkook, Hoseok, Seokjin dan Namjoon berusaha memasang ekspresi datar agar Jimin tidak curiga.

Jimin masuk ruangan seraya bertanya, "Yoongi hyung kemana?"

"Dateng-dateng yang dicari doi aja? Banyak yang lain lho disini."

"Ya gue ngeri dia tiba-tiba nongol disini gitu," kata Jimin sambil cengengesan.

Taehyung pun menampakkan diri. "Dia lagi ke perpustakaan di kampus, cari bahan buat skripsi."

"Oh."

"Lu ngapain ke sini Jim?" tanya Hoseok basa-basi.

"Mau ngomong sama Taehyung."

"Sama Taehyung doang? Kalo gue ga ngijinin gimana?"

"Pelit amat lu minjemin pacar bentar."

Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung untuk mendekat padanya. "Ya pelit lah, siapa juga yang mau berbagi pacar."

"Kenapa gak ngomong ke kita semua aja? Toh gak ada Yoongi hyung. Lu ngeri dia denger omongan lu kan?"

Jimin mengangguk ragu menanggapi Namjoon. "Iya sih tapi..."

"Apa?"

"Gue was-was gitu."

"Parno banget sih. Santai aja kali," kata Seokjin. "Nih ada jajanan juga. Ngomong pelan-pelan sambil ngemil."

Akhirnya Jimin mendudukkan diri di sofa. "Pasti udah pada tau soal gue yang nembak dia kan?"

Semua mengangguk serentak, Jimin menghela napas berat.

"Kayaknya gue ditolak deh. Dia gak ada kabar sampe sekarang. Gue juga belum ketemu dia lagi sejak gue nembak dia."

"Jangan negatif thinking dulu."

"Gimana mau positif thinking? Gue aja udah gak ada harapan."

"Sesuka apa sih lu sama Yoongi hyung?"

Jimin terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok. "Suka banget deh pokoknya. Bisa dibilang cinta malah. Gue rela ngelakuin apa aja asal dia seneng."

"Ah masa?"

Taehyung mencubit paha Jungkook. "Jangan gitu woi kasian Jimin. Jangan dibercandain, dia lagi serius."

Jungkook merengut.

"Serius gue. Gue sayang banget sama dia, walau selama ini dia cuekin gue."

Tidak ada yang merespon karena ikut merasakan kesedihan Jimin- minus Jungkook yang justru sedang ngambek karena Taehyung lebih mementingkan Jimin.

"Tapi kayaknya sampe sini aja perjuangan gue. Yoongi hyung sama sekali gak tertarik sama gue. Percuma juga gue ngejar dia terus."

"Lu yakin ngomong gitu?"

Jimin terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Taehyung yang bertanya padanya. Mengambil napas, ia menjawab, "...gak yakin sih..."

"Tuh kan."

"Ya lagian mau gimana lagi."

"Lu tunggu dia bentar lagi aja," usul Seokjin.

"Tunggu apa? Dia dateng ke sini? Sumpah gue langsung pulang aja."

"Lah kok pulang?"

"Udah gak ada gunanya juga ketemu dia lagi. Emang ada yang berubah? Kan enggak."

Yoongi, keluar dari persembunyiannya, berteriak, "TERUS LU MAUNYA GUE NGAPAIN?"

Taehyung menepuk keningnya. Sungguh, Yoongi bukanlah orang yang bisa memilih waktu yang tepat untuk muncul di saat seperti ini. Belum ada lima menit dan bahkan ia sudah berteriak? Yang benar saja.

Jimin hampir jantungan di tempat. "Eh anjir suara dari mana tuh?" ia bertanya panik. Begitu membalikkan diri menghadap pintu kamar Taehyung, di sanalah Yoongi berdiri. Jimin pucat mendadak. "Yoongi hyung... sejak kapan ada di situ?"

"Dari tadi. Dari awal. Sebelum lu dateng."

Jimin melirik Taehyung sinis. "Lu boong lagi."

"Demi kebaikan lu Jim."

"Apanya? Lu cuma ngejebak gue."

"Dramatis lu ah."

Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jimin sementara Jimin mundur teratur.

"Yoongi hyung gak denger apa-apa kan?"

"Denger semua."

"Mampus gue."

"Udah kayak orang pengen dibunuh aja lu."

Jimin menggaruk kepalanya. Wajahnya sedikit merah, entah karena demam atau apa. "Please anggep aja gue gak ngomong apa-apa tadi."

"Lu kira gue gak punya kuping?"

Hoseok perlahan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Seokjin mengikutinya setelah sebelumnya menarik tangan Namjoon agar memberi waktu untuk Yoongi dan Jimin. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang enggan diajak pergi dari sana karena ingin mendengarkan percakapan dua pemuda tersebut.

"Jungkook, lu hari ini ngeselin banget sih. Mau gue putusin?"

Jungkook menggeleng keras. "Kok lu jahat sih sama gue?" protesnya, menatap nanar Taehyung lagi. "Iya iya gue pergi."

Jimin masih diam sampai Yoongi memutuskan untuk buka mulut lebih dahulu.

"Lu serius suka gue?"

"Jawab."

"Udah kayak orang lagi diintrogasi aja," komentar Jungkook pelan, hampir berbisik. Ia sengaja melambatkan langkahnya agar bisa mencuri pendengaran, membuat Taehyung memutar bola matanya lalu menarik telinga Jungkook dan menggeretnya masuk kamar Hoseok.

"Kalo gak jawab, berarti lu gak serius."

"Oke lu gak-"

"Hyung please," Jimin mengintrupsi. "Bukan gak mau jawab, kaki gue sakit diinjek lu dari tadi."

Yoongi melirik kakinya. "Bodo amat. Lu gak jawab berarti gak serius."

"Lah gitu-"

"Udah ah gue pengen balik."

"Bentar atuh hyung gue belum sempet ngomong!"

"Yaudah ngomong cepetan."

'Tsundere amat sih nih orang,' Jimin membatin. 'Etapi gue tetep suka gimana dong.'

"Iya gue suka banget sama lu, hyung. Udah denger semua kan tadi? Sebenernya gue gak berani ngomong gini kalo tadi gue tau ada lu di sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya menurut lu aja sih hyung. Gue udah putus asa gitu. Gue rasa percuma juga ngomong gitu kalo lu sama sekali ga tertarik sama gue, ya gak?"

Yoongi mengeryit. "Kenapa lu mikir gitu?"

"Lu gak pernah notice gue."

"Harus gitu ngenotice lu tiap lu ada deket gue? Dikata gue gak punya temen lain apa."

"Gak gitu maksud gue."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak.

"Masih boleh gue jawab gak pertanyaan lu kemarin?"

"Yang mana?"

"Gue mau jadi pacar lu."

Otak Jimin agak telat mencerna ucapan Yoongi. Setelah mengerti, wajahnya sontak semerah kepiting rebus. "HAH DEMI APA, HYUNG?"

"Iya gue mau, asal..."

"APAPUN GUE LAKUIN."

"...asal lu mau bantuin gue nyekik Jungkook kalo dia berani macem-macem sama gue."

Jungkook, dengan rusuh keluar dari kamar Hoseok seraya memprotes, "KOK GUE?!"

"Yah ketauan deh kita nguping."

"Si Jungkook bego banget sih, malu gue jadi pacarnya."

"Gini-gini lu tetep sayang sama gue kan, ngaku aja."

"Udahlah lu berdua cocok, kawin sana."

Jungkook berkata menanggapi Namjoon, "Belum cukup duit."

"Lu berdua masih kuliah bego."

"Suka-suka gue mau kawin apa enggak."

"Gue ogah kawin sama lu kalo masih malu-maluin gue mulu."

"Guys," Seokjin mengingatkan. "Lu semua gak ngerasa ganggu orang?"

"Oh iya ada yang baru jadian," kata Hoseok. "Pajak jadiannya bisa kali."

"Ngapain jajanin orang-orang yang abis nguping omongan orang?"

"Ini idenya Jungkook. Lu gak usah jajanin dia, Jim."

"Lu pada kan penasaran juga... Ngapain ngikutin gue?"

"Sesat sih lu."

"YA TERUS NGAPAIN NGIKUTIN GUE? AJARAN SESAT LU IKUTIN."

Yoongi, yang telah lama tidak menampakkan senyumnya tiba-tiba tersenyum tulus melihat kelakukan teman-temannya. Jimin terkesima.

"Oke lu semua gue jajanin."

"Serius lu?"

"Duarius. Yuk jalan keluar cari jajanan."

"Tapi gue juga baru bawa jajanan, masih banyak nih."

"Itu snack kan? Simpen aja buat besok. Udah kalian sini gue jajanin."

"Mantab," Hoseok mengambil jaket, siap pergi ke luar.

"Lu kesambet apaan?" tanya Yoongi pada Jimin.

"Bukan apa-apa," Jimin menatap kekasih barunya. "Anggep aja ucapan terima kasih karena mereka udah bikin hyung senyum. Manis banget senyumnya hyung gak boong."

Wajah Yoongi yang bersemu membuat jantung Jimin seolah berhenti sepersekian detik. Ketika teman-temannya hendak keluar rumah, Jimin sengaja tak melangkah karena menunggu Yoongi. Ia menahan lengan Yoongi saat Yoongi berjalan paling akhir.

"Hyung, makasih udah nerima Jimin."

"Makasih juga udah suka sama gue."

.

.

END

.

.

Maaf gakuat nahan ini. Udh ngetik dari lama tapi baru bisa publish. Ff lainnya nanti ya hehehe

Thanks for reading

Mind to review? 


End file.
